Train Ride
by Infamous Kei
Summary: After a hard day's work she needed a way to find release, and she finds one with the help of two friends. 1880XOC yaoi included two shots
1. Train Ride

_**Train Ride**_

_**Part 1**_

I sat in the kitchen with Yamamoto and Tsuna, the three of us eating our food together in silences. Tsuna left to go and do whatever it is that he does, and I left to go and shower after a hard days work, but when I got there I found out that I wasn't alone. His suit folded neatly on the bench, all but his purple shirt; I smiled seeing this as my chance to have fun with him yet again, only this time in a different place. I walked in and was greeted by running water; I undid my dress and walked into the stall that Hibari was in, and hugged him from behind.

"I missed you while I was away."

I said as I gripped his semi-hard dick, squeezing it slightly and stroking it, only making it harder. After a few minuets, I let him go and put myself under the hot falling water; Hibari bits into the crock of my neck.

"I missed you as well."

He whispers lustfully in my ear. Now don't get me wrong, Hibari is fine, but we're nothing more than friends with benefits . . . Hibari makes me get down on my knees; I lick the tip of his big throbbing dick, then the shaft, and then I started to suck his balls as I began to stroke him again, he grabbed a handful of my hair.

"Suck it."

And so I did, starting with the tip, going up and down slowly; that was until he took control and made himself go deeper nearly choking me. Hibari started to pump faster and harder in my mouth as I played with myself causing me to moan as I was sucking him off, he seems to like it a lot. Things started to get messy as my saliva started to come out of my mouth and dripping off of his dick, his dick started to jump a little and he forced me to lie down, never stopping. He started go even faster and harder; poking the back of my throat. Hibari cummed in my mouth, I tried to shallow it all, which was impossible, it leaked out from the sides of my mouth and dripped down to my breast.

"Ready for more?"

I licked my lips and smiled as he helped me up. Hibari bent me over and whispered:

"I'll make you feel what you've been missing."

And he rammed himself into me without much of a warning, forcing me to cry out louder than I should. Hibari took hold of both my arms as he pumped inside of me.

"Say my name bitch!"

I couldn't at the time, the pleasure was just too much, and he went harder after I didn't.

"I said, say my name bitch!"

"Hib-Hibari! Fuck . . . Hibari . . . I'm cumming . . ."

He went harder, hitting the spot every time; and then it happened, the built up pressure was released and all of my juices flowed down his dick. We ended up out of the shower and on the bathroom floor when someone walked in. My torso was on the ground as Hibari was gripping onto the other half of me.

"Hey are you o- oh . . ."

"Get out can't you see that we're busy?!"

He yells at Yamamoto without stopping, just as he was about to turn and leave I stop him, causing Hibari to stop as well; I caught my breath.

"You can join too Yamamoto . . . I always wanted a three some."

He looks at me as his face heated up, I call him over as Hibari starts up again, making me moan; Yamamoto walks over slowly.

"Yo-you don't mind do you?"

"If she's okay with it, I don't care. Just don't get in my way."


	2. Train Ride Part 2

Train Ride

Part 2

Hibari pulls me on top of him, the only time he lets me be in control of him; so I tease him as I started to suck on Yamamoto's dick. Slowly rocking back and forth as I put all of Hibari inside of me. He tried to grab me, but I slap his hands away. Yamamoto now takes charge, and did the same thing Hibari did.

"I hate it when you do this to me."

He growls out, I smiled and said:

"But I love it."

"So this is what the two of you do during those long meetings."

He draws out the word "long". I sucked on Yamamoto harder, deep throat-ing his dick as Hibari gripped me, making me bounce on him; forcing himself go deeper, Yamamoto like the feeling that I was giving him.

"Your turn."

Yamamoto lefts me up in the air and just pumps inside of me, my legs bent under his arms, I'm digging my nails into his skin, scratching at his back, screaming loud, making me cum all over him; Hibari comes up behind me, and I felt his dick try to go in another hole.

"No, not there! I told you already, never there!"

He growls at me and sits on the counter rubbing himself softly, watching as Yamamoto makes me scream out his name. He puts me down by the wall, lift one of my legs up and puts it on his shoulder and goes hard and fast, pulling my hair, but no where near as hard as Hibari, slapping my ass every now and then. He was having a lot of fun with this. He forced me on my hands and knees; Hibari walks over and puts his dick in my mouth. Someone else walks in, we heard the door open, and then close with the sound of feet running; it was Tsuna. They went deeper into me; Hibari whispers something into Yamamoto's ear and he nods, they flipped me over so I'm now on my back.

"It can be fun to try new things."

Yamamoto whispers lustfully into my ear as he gripped both of my breasts, licked and nipped at my ear. I blinked a few times, not really sure what he meant by that, that was until I saw Hibari gripping Yamamoto's hips. I laid there and watched as Hibari was fucking Yamamoto, and for some odd reason it was making me even more wet. Yamamoto pulls my legs open and fucks me . . . while he's getting fucked. I guess it could be fun . . . I guess. Someone puts one finger in my ass and it felt weird and hurt a little, and then they stuck in another and that really hurt and I cried out from the pain, but soon got use to it, but not soon enough.

"I think you might break my dick if I stick it in there now."

So the one that was fingering me there was Hibari. They stop and suck each other's dick as I watched on, unknown to me, that I was slowly crawling over to them. After they were done Hibari grabbed me and pushed me up against the counter pulling my hair and then held onto my neck, fucking the hell out of me, never once lighting up.

"Never, say no to me!"

He says with every thrust, he pulls himself out of me and Yamamoto lies down on the ground and I ride him for a while till he pulls me close to him, lips crashing; Hibari puts his dick in my ass, my screaming was muffled by Yamamoto's mouth. As tears weld up in my eyes, this was the worst pain in the world.

"You have to relax or else."

Yamamoto stops fucking me as Hibari slowly pumped himself into me; it felt like forever till I started to like it. I was moaning louder than ever, I cummed twice since the two of them were fucking me all at once. They both pulled out of me, ready to cum. Hibari cleaned his dick off and I stroke the both of them, panting like dogs in heat I stuck both of their dicks in my mouth, sucking, and stroking the parts that I couldn't get to; and they both cummed on my face and breast, Yamamoto saying my name, and Hibari groaning it.

"That was fun."

Both Yamamoto and I said at the same time.

"Maybe we could do it again, this time without people walking in on us."

Hibari says as I walk into the shower.

"I wouldn't mind riding the train again."

I say as I started to wash my face.


End file.
